Hadiah Sakura
by LovelyMina
Summary: besok sasuke ulang tahun , semuanya menyiapkan kejutan begitu pula dengan sakura, apa yang akan sakura berikan kepada sasuke sang teman sekaligus tetangga yang paling akrab dengannya?


Fandom: Naruto

Genre: Family , Friendship , romance (Maybe)

Pairing: SasuSaku

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: LovelyMina (ONE SHOOT)

HADIAH SAKURA

Summary : besok sasuke ulang tahun , semuanya menyiapkan kejutan begitu pula dengan sakura, apa yang akan sakura berikan kepada sasuke sang teman sekaligus tetangga yang paling akrab dengannya?

* * *

Warning: typo banyak , Ooc ngga kelihatan jika mata hanya melotot dan eyd ancur bangets maapin ya kakak peace dor

Nb :

Sasuke Dkk ( 7 tahun)

Itachi (11 tahun)

* * *

KONOHA Akademik

Normal Pov .

Naruto , ino dan yang lain nya berkumpul membentuk lingkaran besar di belakang kelas saat guru belum dating sasuke juga belum datang.

"saku chan kemana teme, biasanya datang nya paling pagi tapi ko ngga kelihatan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang sakura yang notabene tetangga sasuke

Yang ditanya juga menggelengkan tidak tau

"yang penting sasuke belum datang jadinya kita bisa rapat " ucap ino dengan gaya bossy yang ia miliki

"sekarang saku, kamu yang bawa kue ya ?" pinta ino , membuat sakura cemberut

"ino jahat, ino kan tau sakura ngga pinter masak, masak – masakan aja saku ngga bisa" ucap sakura dengan muka mau menangis

"yaudah jangan nangis saku jidat" ucap ino dengan muka sebal

"minta mamahnya saku bikinin aja, bibi mebuki kan pintar masak " ujar tenten dengan semangat

Ino mengangguk "gimana saku jidat , bilang mamah mu ya besok harus udah jadi ok?" Tanya ino sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil, sakura hanya mengangguk saja

"bubar , bubar , teme datang" jerit naruto dengan ketakutan segera saja semuanya bubar untung sasuke ngga lihat , sakura duduk di sebangku dengan hinata dan mulai mengobrol kecil.

Sepulang sekolah sakura berjalan menuju gerbang tapi sakura bingung soalnya mamah mebuki tercinta ngga kelihatan , jadi sakura menunggu di bangku dekat gerbang dengan wajah takut soalnya awan di langit sudah berwarna gelap alias sekarang lagi mendung.

Tiba –tiba di depan gerbang ada sebuah mobil hitam berhenti lalu pintu mobil terbuka sasuke turun dari mobil itu dan menghampiri sakura yang masih saja duduk dengan sebal dan takut yang ia miliki

"saku chan mau ikut sasu ngga?" Tanya sasuke mengajak sakura untuk pulang

"tapi kalo mamah jemput gimana?"Sakura malah balik bertanya kepada sasuke

"Tadi di jalan sasu ketemu sama bibi Mebuki, terus katanya kita pulang bareng aja , soalnya paman Kizashi mau ke kantor " ucap sasuke, sakura mengangguk mengerti

Di dalam mobil Itachi duduk di bangku pengemudi hanya tertawa kecil melihat adiknya berlari sambil menggandeng gadis kecil tetangganya sendiri.

"sasu kun, saku chan kita mampir sebentar ya ke kedai takoyaki?" Tanya Itachi

"memang Nii chan mau ngapain?" Tanya sakura , sementara sasuke hanya diam saja

"ayolah sebentar saja, Nii chan tadi sudah mesan Takoyaki ok sasu , saku?" Tanya itachi lagi sakura dan sasuke mengangguk bersama

Saat itachi keluar dari mobil sakura dan sasuke mengobrol

"sasu kun suka apa?" Tanya sakura ,

"Tomat" ucap sasuke cepat

"eh apa ?" Tanya sakura yang sepertinya masih belum pahan

"Tomat sasu suka tomat" ucap sasuke

"memang sasu suka tomat nya di apain, apa jus tomat, sup tomat atau apa?" Tanya sakura

"sasu suka apa aja yang penting ada tomat nya" kata sasuke , membuat sakura ber –oh ria

Sampai di rumah sakura segera mencari sang ibu yang ternyata sedang berkutat di dapur membuat makan malam

"mamah , besok sasu kun ulang tahun, mamah bikini kue ya " pinta sakura

"baik saku chan, tapi kue ulang tahun nya mau rasa apa coklat , keju atau apa?" Tanya Mebuki yang sedang mencari resep kue ulang tahun

"tomat , kue nya rasa tomat" ucap sakura sambil berjingkrak dengan senang nya membuat mebuki tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya

Sakura ke kamarnya mencari sesuatu

"ini dia pasti sasu kun suka, ini juga ada tomat nya " ucap sakura dengan senang

Esok Harinya di rumah sasuke

Sasuke yang hari ini ada pelajaran tambahan dengan kakashi sensei bingung karna ia hanya belajar besama Shino dan kankuro (anak dari suna) kata Kakashi sensei teman – teman nya sedang ada kegiatan masing – masing jadi ngga bisa belajar tambahan dengan sasuke.

"saku, naru sama yang lain nya kemana ?" Tanya sasuke dengan wajah sebal membuat kakashi yang untuk nya menggunakan masker masih bisa bertampang stay cool nya dia coba kalau ngga mungkin Anko sensei ngga suka lagi deh .

"naruto ada urusan sama paman jiraiya seperti biasa dan yang lain nya sensei tidak tau" ucap Kakashi

"kalau sakura mungkin ia adalah jam tambahan dengan Tsunade sama" tebak Kakashi

"jangan sok tau deh sensei, sakura sedang malas dengan Bibi berambut pirang itu" ucap sasuke

"kamu ternyata perhatian juga dengan Sakura, apa mungkin kamu ada rasa ya dengan sakura" tebak Kakashi dengan wajah innocent milik nya sendiri

"apasih yang membuat Anko sensei tergila – gila dengan kakashi sensei yang Mesum nya sampai tak dapat di umpamakan masa anak umur 7 tahun udah kenal cinta" gumam sasuke dengan muka datarnya kembali ke mode nyaman nya sendiri.

Di rumah sasuke

"NARUTO pasang yang benar jangan sampai meledak" teriak ino dari bawah , Naruto yang kala itu sedang ada di atas tangga mencoba menempelkan beberapa balon dengan perekat namun selalu gagal karna balon nya pecah

"jangan berisik ino chan, aku jadi susah nempelin balon nya" balas naruto dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kencang

"Naru awas kau jika kau memecahkan balon lagi , kasihan sai kun ini balon yang ke 7 emang ngga cape apa niupin balon" gerutu ino dengan sebal , sedang sai hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ucapan ino .

'DOR' Suara balon yang lagi – lagi pecah karna ulah naruto , suara letusan balon itu membuat tenten yang baru saja selesai menata kotak hadiah terjatuh dan seluruh hadiah nya jatuh tak tersusun dengan rapih Neji yang sedang berada di dekat tenten membantu gadis bercepol dua tersebut bangun

"naruto no baka" ucap tenten pipi nya di gembungkan karna sebal

"udah jangan marah, naruto ngga sengaja sini aku bantuin" ucap Neji sambil mengambil beberapa kotak kado dan kembali menyusun nya membuat muka Tenten kembali cerah

Temari yang sedang menempel pita – pita di dinding merasa ada yang ganjil di ruangan tersebut dan temari kini tau apa yang ganjil (menurut nya)

"hey shika kun ayo bangun, sebentar lagi sasuke pulang dan ruangan ini masih berantakan" ucap temari sambil mendorong tubuh shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di sofa hingga terjatuh ke lantai

"uh merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru tapi tetap saja ia bangun dan mulai membantu temari menempelkan pita – pita di dinding ruang tamu.

Itachi mengamati pemandangan yang menurutnya menarik 'sasuke punya teman yang baik' batin itachi senang melihat teman teman sasuke menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk sasuke dengan ramai nya .

Hinata sang gadis pintar sedang asyik merangkai kata – kata yang akan menjadi spanduk untuk ulang tahun sasuke kaget melihat naruto berbicara kepadanya

"Hinata chan , naru mau bantu Hinata boleh ngga?" Tanya naruto sambil turun dari tangga

"ngga boleh" ucap ino singkat

"kenapa ino chan,?" Tanya naruto dengan heran

"pasang balon aja ngga beres dari tadi gimana susun kata untuk spanduk ¸sana naruto bantuin sai kun pasang balon" ucap Ino

"huh , ino payah , padahal naru kan bertanya ke hinata kenapa ino yang jawab" ucap naruto ngga terima

"ya iyalah ino yang jawab , kalau hinata yang jawab saat sasuke baru pulang juga hinata pasti jawab nya susah , gagap gitu" kata ino memberi tau membuat naruto mengangguk saja.

Di tempat kakashi sensei , sasuke sebal bukan main soalnya ngga enak kalau ngobrol dengan shino yang pasti berujung kepada serangga, kalau kankuro biasanya nyambung nya ke krayon, cat air dan sebagainya sedang kakashi sensei sendiri pasti berujung kemesuman guru sasuke yang satu ini

"sensei jangan mesum terus , nanti anko sensei ngga suka loh" ucapan sasuke membuat kakashi bungkam .

sasuke rindu dengan naruto yang suka berantem terus dengan ino, hinata dan sai yang menjadi pelerai naruto dan ino tapi sia – sia saja, temari yang gemar memarahi shikamaru yang tidur terus, neji dan tenten yang suka sekali adu bela diri dan sakura yang suka bermain dengan dirinya jika orang tuanya pergi meninggalkanya sendirian saja.

Di dapur rumah keluarga uchiha , Mikoto, Mebuki, Itachi ,Sakura , Gaara dan lee sedang sibuk menyiapkan masakan sebenarnya hanya mikoto dan mebuki saja soalnya mikoto dan mebuki sedang asyik membuat makanan kesukaan anak – anak , sakura menghias kue ulang tahun untuk sasuke dengan itachi yang memperhatikan nya dan gaara serta lee yang sedang sibuk menghitung jumblah piring, sendok dan gelas

"saku chan sedang menghias tomat , itachi nii bantuin ya" ajak sakura, itachi mengangguk

Selesai menghias kue ulang tahun , sakura di bantu itachi meletakan kue di tengah – tengah meja ruang tamu keluarga uchiha semua memandang kue sakura dengan pandangan ingin .

Selesai mendekorasi ruangan mereka semua bersiap ino, sakura, hinata, temari dan tenten berganti baju dan mandi dahulu begitu juga yang lain nya .

Mereka mematikan lampu dan menunggu kedatangan sasuke

Bunyi mobil terdengar menandakan sasuke sudah pulang di jemput oleh fugaku uchiha yang sengaja menjemput sasuke beda dari biasanya .

Saat memasuki ruang tamu sasuke bingung kenapa gelap sekali di sini jarang jika lampu di ruang tamu di matikan dan 'Trang' lampu menyala kembali di susul dengan suara 3 letusan balon oleh naruto dan

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKE" ucap semuanya bersamaan, itachi menyalakan lilinya

"ayo sasuke ucapkan permintaan mu lalu tiup lilinya" ucap mikoto dengan senang, sasuke mengangguk dan mulai meniup lilinya selesai membuat harapan .

Kini saat nya acara buka kado, sasuke mendapat krayon baru dari dari sai, buku dari shikamaru, bola baru dari lee, sepaket baju warna biru dongker dari kedua Hyuuga dan yang paling akhir membuat sasuke kaget sekaligus terpanah .

Boneka anak ayam berwarna kuning yang dapat di jadikan bantal oleh sasuke, dan yang membuat sasuke tercenga kaget adalah boneka anak ayam kuning tersebut membawa sebuah tomat segar berwarna merah .

"Sasu kun ngga suka ya?" Tanya sakura dengan nada sedih dan murung nya

"Ngga Sasu suka ko , soalnya ada tomat nya" ucap Sasuke tanpa berpikir panjang membuat Sakura kembali ceria.

Lalu saat nya memotong kue ulang tahun, Itachi membantu adik satu – satunya memotong kue lalu mulai di bagikan kesemuanya

"Mari makan" teriak yang lain nya yang paling keras adalah Naruto, Ino, Lee dan Temari

Lalu setelah beberapa saat Naruto dan yang lain nya tersedak kecuali Itachi , Fugaku dan sakura yang tak makan kue ulang tahun tersebut

"Kue nya rasa Tomat " Teriak Naruto dan Lee yang sama – sama tak suka tomat sedang sasuke hanya heran dan kaget juga sebenarnya

"kata Sasu kun waktu itu, sasu kun sukanya Tomat jadi pas Mamah bikin kue saku masukin Tomat 5 buah" ucap sakura dengan takut – takut

"sakura no baka" jerit Naruto , Kiba dan lee bersamaan

"saku jidat baka" ucap Ino dengan penekanan dan jadilah sakura yang di pojokin

"aku memang bilang suka tomat sama saku, dan lagipula rasa kuenya cukup enak ko kalian aja yang ngga suka tomat padahal sayuran itu kan bagus untuk pertumbuhan" ucap Sasuke dengan bijaksana lalu menarik sakura berdiri dan membawa Sakura berserta kue ulang tahun nya ke kamar

"kalian kan ngga mau makan kue nya jadi Sasu dan Saku chan aja yang abisin ok?" Tanya Sasuke dengan imutnya

"Sasuke no Baka" jerit Naruto, Ino , Temari, Kiba, Lee dan yang lain nya sedang Itachi hanya ketawa geli duduk di sofa sementara Mebuki , Mikoto dan Fugaku hanya bisa diam melihat putra – putri mereka bersikap seperti itu.

SELESAI DEH

* * *

Note :

Maaf ya ini Fanfic kedua ku yang baru aja ku publish entah kapan, di fandom Naruto aku masih baru

Maaf untuk segala kesalahan typo yang mungkin tidak terkira dan Gaje yang keterlaluan

Entah ini masih bisa masuk kategori Humor.

Review ya tapi usahakan jangan di Flame ok?

Lovely Mina


End file.
